Eternal Night the story of Emilia Koslov
by VampSam
Summary: Emilia Koslov is the first daughter of Joham who we first hear of in the last book of twilight breaking dawn . The story tells about her life and the obsticals she face's being a hybrid.


This is a story; it's one that isn't filled only with happiness and no sadness on the contrary.

From the day I was born my life would be filled with pain, heartache, betrayal, deceit, some happiness, love and most of all Blood and Death.

Chapter One

Joham Lüpke

My name is Emilia Darya Koslov; my Father Joham Lüpke was always very interested in the mechanics of everyday items, you could say he liked to tinker with things, open things up and try to put them back together again. His interests started to change when he started to study as a doctor, anatomy fascinated him and he turned his fascination into an obsession. He would go into fields and seek out specimen that he found intriguing, at first people around him must have thought his actions weren't out of the ordinary, but it all changed when his specimen became more and more taboo for the society of his time.

The bodies that he chose to dissect were all of lower class standing; he paid the families for the bodies of their beloved one's, and the small matter of the deceased's standing in society is all that kept the upper class people – judges, duke's and even the mayor – from putting a stop to Joham's exploitation of the deceased. Looking back at it all perhaps they would have stopped him if they knew what he had plotting in his mind.

He would study during the day and at night he would go into the city archives, he had stumbled upon a book about demonic possession and how blood letting the possessed person could help draw out the evil spirit. He read about all the kinds of methods of how to determine if someone was possessed and how to treat each symptom, but the blood letting seemed to catch his attention the most, he began treating his patience illnesses by bleeding them. People began to talk, in those days when monsters who fed on blood were all too real it became very easy for people to suspect and grow weary of his actions. All the while Joham kept at his studies and his research in the myths and legends of that time.

One late night there came a knock on his door – surely it was too late in the night for anyone to come see me, he thought – it had to be urgent for such a late call to his home. He went to open the door and there was a man of some important note standing in front of him, "May I help you Sir." "Are you the physician they call Joham?" – Surely the man must not be from the town there weren't a handful of people that didn't know him and where he lived – "Yes, I am doctor Joham, is there some sort of problem I can help you with?" the man looked at Joham for a few seconds just staring at him, this man who ever he was, must not have learned that it's impolite to stare. "Sir please, it's late at night if there is nothing I can help you with then I respectfully ask you leave so I might go back to sleep." As soon as Joham spoke his words the man seemed amused by this request, he began to laugh, and it was soft, velvet like laughter that had an edge of darkness to it. "I do apologize Doctor, but I'm afraid you'll need to come with me, I've heard word in this town that you have some knowledge of demonic possession", Johams' eyes lit up when he heard the mans words – the one thing Joham desired the most was to see a true account of demonic possession and now tonight his desire might be quenched – the man stood at the doorway reading Johams' reaction.

"Doctor?"

"Yes I have been doing some research in the matter but I would not say that I am fully versed in the subject"

"Ah, well you see a few miles north of town there is a small encampment of gypsies and they seem to have been struck by some illness, though nothing I try seems to help them"

"So you think something sinister is at work there"

"I truly do believe that if it were anything else but a demon that they would all be the image of perfect health, you see I've tried ever method I know to cure them, but nothing works."


End file.
